


Not Your Typical Love Triangle

by RiderPhantomhive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And on a prompt from a fan, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bella is OBLIVIOUS, F/F, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romano's colorful language, so is romano, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderPhantomhive/pseuds/RiderPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Romano and Antonio fight over Bella, she discovers her not-so-platonic feelings for her best friend, Elizabeta. But did Romano and Antonio really like her? Or where they hiding something else? </p><p>Based on a post from Tumblr and a prompt from a fan on my Facebook Page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta read by the awesome, wonderful RiderPhantomhive.   
> Check her out! http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderPhantomhive   
> She also helped write it!

Not Your Typical Love Triangle

 

It was the week after Spring Break when Bella B. Lambert noticed that her two closest friends where acting differently around her. 

 

They were being flirtatious and even more friendly than usual, well at least Toni was. 

 

It was no secret that Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Lovino Romano Vargas were the most flirtatious duo in their school and Bella /knew/ that Romano had a crush on her when he was a child, but until this year neither of them had ever treated her more than just a friend. 

 

This was the last thing she had ever expected to happen.

 

"Are you okay Bell?" Elizaveta's voice pulled her away from her thoughts. 

 

"Oh, I was just going over... what were we studying again?" 

 

Eliza laughed and closed her textbook. They always studied together on Sundays on Bella's impressive king sized bed. 

 

"Well, we were _supposed t_ o be studying for our chemistry test." She reminded the other girl. 

 

"However, you were too distracted to focus." Eliza sighed, her voice filled with sarcasm.

 

Bella groaned and buried her face in her hands as the Hungarian laughed.

 

Bella loved that laugh.

 

"Let me guess, you're thinking of Toni and Lovi, am I right?" 

The Belgian girl sighed and pushed the now forgotten Chemistry book off her lap. 

 

 _"Yeah I_ mean, I should have guessed they would have started flirting with me one day, all boys do, But it’s like they’re both fighting over me! It’s absolutely ridiculous!”  

 

Eliza _"hmm’d’_ and Bella assumed 

Eliza was just agreeing with her statement. 

 

"Do…you like either of them?" The question made Bella groan, yet again.

 

"Yeah I like them, but only as _friends.."_ And if Elizaveta looked just a little closer she would have seen 'I’m not even interested in boys!/’ floating between the lines.

 

But of course that went unspoken. Just realizing her attraction to the same sex, Bella was still extremely insecure about the entire subject. So of course she had yet to come out to anybody, especially not to her best friend!

 

Her extremely attractive, female, best friend…

 

"Do you realize just how cliché that sounds?" Eliza said as Bella sighed.

 

Like she neede to be reminded of that?

 

"I mean, I know I should probably be flattered or happy that I have two boys fighting over me! It’s practically every girl’s dream! But…This just leaves me confused and uncomfortable and I don’t know how to deal with it!"

 

Bella pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face and after a moment of silence, Eliza finally spoke up. 

 

"Well…if it's making you uncomfortable, you should tell them how you feel." Bella couldn't help but notice how her usually laid back friend had become deadly serious.

 

Bella put her knees up to her chin and mumbled. "But…I don't want to lose their friendship." 

 

Eliza's eyes narrowed. "If they don't respect how you feel, they don't deserve you.

 

Bella looked up. "Deserve me? W-What do you mean?"

 

"You heard me Bell. You’re an amazing, beautiful and kindhearted person and if they don’t want to respect your boundaries, then they can go fuck off because you deserve all the respect in the 

world." 

 

Bella felt her face heat up after Eliza's speech.

 

"You're only saying that because you're my friend..." Bella mumbled, wishing with all of her heart that her own statement wasn’t true.

 

Eliza sighed. "Bella. You’re one of the smartest students in school, and yet you’re so oblivious…I meant what I said. Every single word of it...and…I mean this, in a more than friends way!”

 

Eliza’s face flushed scarlet and Bella was so stunned that she wondered if she was in a dream. 

 

This couldn’t be real, there’s no way that Elizaveta would actually like her back!

 

But the universe seemed determined to prove Bella wrong at every turn because the next words that left the Hungarian’s lips were:

 

"I've actually had a crush on you since we met…I really like you, Bella." 

 

Now both of the girls’ faces were flushed bright red, and nearly a minute passed before Bella had gathered the courage to respond. 

 

"I…I like you too. The truth is, I'm not even remotely interested in guys" 

 

They shared a smile, their eyes locked, Eliza reached out to hold Bella’s hand and hesitantly asked: 

 

“Would you mind if I… kissed you?” 

 

Bella's smile widened “Not at all.”

 

Eliza slowly leaned closer and gently pressed her lips against Bella’s. 

 

Their first kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it still left the Belgian breathless. Eliza didn’t even have time to think of asking a second kiss before Bella grabbed her shirt and mashed their lips together. 

The two stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart. 

 

"You know, we should probably get back to chemistry." Eliza whispered.

 

"I think the chemistry between us needs to be studied a little longer, don’t you?”

 

“Well, you have a point there.”

 

~The Next Day~

 

Lovino sighed and tapped his pencil on his desk. He arrived at Homeroom a few minutes early and knew Antonio and Bella would most likely be late. The damn tomato bastard was probably already flirting with her. 

 

For some reason that just made him even angrier.

 

But…Lovino knew that said anger wasn’t caused by Antonio flirting with Bella. It was because Antonio wasn’t flirting with him.

Antonio was a flirt. That was something everybody knew; however, Antonio had never been serious with who he flirted with…

 

But, this was Bella who he’s known since Elementary school, this is Bella who had always stuck by Antonio’s side, who always was there to patch him up after he had done something stupid and Lovino knew, he knew. That this was serious.

 

Lovino sighed. He knew that whenever he got angry at Antonio for flirting with Bella, it just made him look like he liked Bella.

 

Well, he did used to have that crush on her, but that was a long, long time ago and now, they were nothing more than friends.

. 

The bell rang, startling the Italian out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the source of his problems, Antonio, practically bouncing into the classroom.

 

That bastard was always so fucking happy and Lovino never had no clue why. 

 

A moment after Antonio, Bella came in…However, she was holding Elizaveta’s hand and Lovino smirked.

 

He fucking called it. 

 

Then Antonio plopped into the seat next to Romano. 

 

"Hey Lovi!" The other teen greeted. 

 

"Why the hell are you so damn happy?” Lovino snapped, “I mean, it’s obvious that Bella isn't interested in you! Shouldn't you be sad and shit?" 

 

Then the Tomato Bastard laughed, he actually had the audacity to laugh at him!

 

"Lovi! Did you actually think I liked Bella?"

 

Romano was stunned. "If you didn’t like her like that, then why the fuck were you flirting with her!?" His voice carried across the room, but he didn't give a flying fuck if anyone heard him.

 

"Well, I’m not as oblivious as everyone thinks I am. I mean, it was obvious that Elizaveta liked Bella! So…I decided to give her a reason to confess and It worked!"

 

Romano felt so fucking stupid. 

 

"I can't fucking believe you!” Romano snapped, while sinking back into his seat. Now the other teen would think he still liked Bella and tease him forever!

 

Just. Fucking. Perfect.

 

"And…” Antonio continued in a soft voice. “I like how jealous it made you. You're so cute when you get possessive Lovi~” He winked. “That's what I like the most about you." 

 

Romano blushed and looked away. 

 

"You better be lucky your lips are my favorite part about you or I would have sewed them shut by now." 

 

"But I thought your favorite part of me was my as you say ‘glorious ass’”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Maybe later~”

 

~End.~


End file.
